View content advisory for The Elder Scrolls.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 8/10. '''The Elder Scrolls ''is a historical film which follows the erotic side of the story of Gaius Caligula. Lots of sexuality and nudity is there, however most of it is implied. The original Broadway musical was extremely disturbing because the female actors were shown naked on the stage several times. (however in the film there is less nudity). ' The film's opening has a lot of statues of naked men and women. Nudity is completely visible. During the song "The Fish Of The King" we see naked women swimming in a pool. There are some brief views of buttocks and breasts. One of the characters is dying from syphilis. It is often discussed that the reason he had is because he had lots of sex. Caligula has a sexual relationship with his sister. They're shown sharing beds and are shown passionetely kissing on a sexual way. A part of the movie involves sexual relationship between family members. We see naked women dancing from a distance during the song "The Bloody Sentence Of Death". Sex is often discussed in explicit detail. During the song "You'll Need A Wife" we see a lot of prostitutes in a brothel. There are various shots of their breasts and some of them are shown at a spa completely naked from a distance. More at the end of the movie, Caligula rapes several women. Most of the scenes are quick, but still graphic. Caligula has sex with his wife. We see them hugging and kissing on a bed and their buttocks are visible. The scene where Caligula cuts open his sister, her breasts are completely visible. Caligula forces the wives of the male members of the Roman Goverment to become prostitutes. Caligula sleeps on his bed with his horse. There is no actual sex happening, but there is some implication. The entire film has lots of clothes which make everything more graphic in the nudity section. However, most of it is not in extreme detail. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. 'This film is extremely bloody and graphic. The main character is the infamous Caesar Gaius Caligula who was known for being sadistic and perverse. The main story of the film is about his time as a leader of the Roman Empire. ' During the song "Orgy Time", A man is forced to drink wine and he then has his stomach cut open (blood is shown gushing out in graphic detail). A man is suffocated with a pillow (we see him struggling). He is believed to be dead, but he is later revealed to be alive and he is then strangled to death with a piece of rope (not graphic). This is during the song "The Death Of A Sick King". An old man is shown laying in a bathub with blood all in it. He is then revealed to be alive, but Caligula kills him by drowning him in his own blood (quite disturbing). During the song "Mass Execution", Several people's heads are cut off as part of a death penalty (blood sprays everywhere). Caligula orders several people to be executed (however this is not shown and only said). Caligula kills one of the Roman soldiers to demonstrate. He slits his throat with a sword (blood sprays) and then throws him from the palace (we see his bloodied twisted body on the ground). There is a brief scene during the war of several soldiers impaling each other (no blood is shown) and a graphic shot of Caligula slitting a man's throat (we see the inside of his neck getting cut open graphically). War is often discussed. The famous scene were Caligula cuts open the belly of his pregnant sister is extremely graphic. We see him slitting open the tummy (we see the belly getting cut open in bloody detail and insides and are visible). He then takes the baby and eats it. (he bites its head off and then eats the rest of its body). This is, probably, the most graphic scene in the entire movie. This is during the song "The Surgery Of A Sister". Caligula, briefly succumbs to low power, and becomes a bump. He is often beaten on street (blood is shown on his face). Caligula is tortured fysically during his time in jail. He is forced to eat disgusting food and he is called to be a "stupid fuck". This is during the song "I Wish I Did..." The last half hour of the movie involves brutal torture and prostitution. All of the wives of the goverment officials of the Roman Empire are forced to perform prostitution. Not really shown, but the idea can be disturbing. Caligula tortures goverment officials. He castrates them and also he performs disembowlement on them and dismemberment. Also Caligula rapes wives of the goverment officials (shown graphically). This is in the last hour of the movie. Probably shown in extreme graphic detail. Several bodyguards of Caligula are impaled with weapons (we hear crunching). Caligula's daughter is thrown from the stairs, killing her (blood spatters, and extremely disturbing). His wife is then stabbed multiple times (a pool of blood is shown). Caligula's personal bodyguard is impaled through the head with a stick (not shown). During the song "I Live..." Caligula is forced to stab himself through the chest (we see blood dripping from the wound). He is then stabbed multiple times (we hear crunching and blood spatters). Profanity: Profanity: 6/10. 18 F-words in total, the film also contains vulgar sexual references and remarks against women. Also some less graphic uses like "damn", "fat" and "shit". Throughout the entire film, women are seen as "sex-slaves" by the main character and he also has a really sadistic personality. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 3/10. The film contains use of alcohol throughout. Caligula is drunk during a scene. His behavior during this is disturbing. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 10/10. The entire film is extremely bloody, explicit and disturbing. The film is about sadistic acts, war, succumbing to power, greed and about having sex with family members. This is all shown and performed in the movie. The main character, Gaius Germanicus Caligula, is the leader of the Roman Empire who manipulates his throne through greed. This is extremely intense. Caligula is a person who performs sexual orgies and sadistic and perverse acts. His behavior throughout the film becomes more and more disturbing. War is a theme in the film. Quite intense. The scene where Caligula cuts open the belly of his pregnant sister and then eats the baby is extremely disgusting and disturbing. The scene when Caligula is in jail and is taunted might be a little bit sad to the average viewer. The last half hour of the movie contains extremely brutal torture, rape and prostitution. Extremely bloody and explicit. The ending is intense and disturbing. Overvall, The Elder Scrolls is a movie that contains sadistic and explicit scenes and might disturb most of the audience. Not for the faint of heart!! total count examination: 37/50.